Phoebe Frady
Phoebe Frady portrayed by Aislinn Paul is an antagonist on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. Character Overview She is the younger sister of Quentin Frady. Phoebe was originally being held against her will by Renautas but as of recently, she seems to be working with them willingly as they gave her powers a reason to exist. She is a EVO with the ability to control the darkness also known as Umbrakinesis, which has the side effect of negating the abilities of other EVO's. Dark Matters: Chapter One Phoebe first discovers her ability two years ago, she had never told anyone what she could do except her half-brother Quentin, she shows him what she can do by manipulating her own shadow on the wall, her brother is excited about this, he tells her how cool he thinks it is that his own sister is a Evo & how he wishes their mother was alive to find out. Dark Matters: Chapter Two She is off to her first day of college and is accompanied by Quentin, they go to her room and begin to unpack her stuff. Quentin then gave her a brand new video camera, so that she could continue to record her self as she displays her ability. Then her roommate Aly enters the room and Phoebe tells him that Aly knows that she's a evo. Later, she begins messing around with her ability, she makes her shadow move on its own, completely independent from her, she also steals all the light from a lecture hall. Later that night she has a nightmare and it comforted by Aly. Some time later, she is home with Quentin and he tells her that he knows that she's having the nightmares again, she tells him it feels real like the darkness is creeping up on her and they both agree that she should stop using her ability for a while. Even though she agreed to stop she is shown using her ability but this time creating some type of dark shadow like sphere and then her eyes glow purple.He crieds by the sister Dark Matters: Chapter Three Phoebe is at a rally with Aly in support of EVO's attending school at south western. Then a group of students against the EVO's staying at the school arrives, this leads to a fight, Phoebe screams "STOP" in an attempt in calm down the situation, in doing so, she unintentionally triggers her ability to negate other EVO abilities, her eyes glow purple, the lights go out and all powers except for hers became temporarily inactive. The polices shows up and arrest all EVO's, including her. She is at the police precinct being officially registered as a evolved human. She is released from custody, she gets into the car and her and Quentin begin to argue. Sometime later, she is at a internship fair but is denied internship for one of the companies due to her being a evolved human. She and Quentin walk away but then she is offered a internship at Renautas by M.F. Harris. She starts to consider his offer. She and Quentin are home, and she tells him that she wants to go to the unity summit, they start fighting again. Dark Matters: Chapter Four Phoebe calls Quentin from a Texas number and tells him that she messed up and that she just wants to come home. Quentin stops at the gas station that Phoebe called from to ask if anyone has seen her then on the TV he sees her along with M.F. Harris. Dark Matters: Chapter Six Phoebe is still alive, she is seen on video at Renautas, she is in a concrete room with no windows, its almost entirely dark, she's crying and is sitting in a corner. Heroes Reborn In "The Needs of the Many" she is seen in a unknown location sitting in a chair with a hooded jacket on channeling her abilities In "The Lion's Den", Phoebe, currently known as "the shadow" is with M.F. Harris, she is working for Renautas, they finally catch up to Malina and Farah Nazan and they try to use their abilities but Phoebe's ability allows her to negate anyone else ability which lead to Farah getting shot and captured. In "Game Over", Phoebe comes out of the elevator with 3 of M.F. Harris clones, Quentin is shocked to find out that Phoebe is working for them. She starts using her ability of Power negation to keep the EVOs from using their abilities. Quentin tackles her in order to stop her. She gets back up, she tells Quentin that Renautas gave her a purpose then she kills him then she is knocked out by Noah. In June 13th - Part One, Phoebe is in a metal locked room in Richard Schwenkman's house. She has to cover the entire summit with her ability but she doesn't think she's strong enough, Erica convinces her to try harder by threatening Quentin. She is with Erica, Phoebe is finally learning how to control the darkness, its growing, it has reached the summit, her part of the plan is complete. In "June 13th - Part Two",Erica makes a promise to reunite Quentin and Phoebe, which she does. They see each other and hug but Quentin soon realizes something isn't right about her, she tells him that Erica gave her a purpose and that she and Erica will save the world. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Phoebe shows up at St. Judes Hospital to take Tommy Clark, she uses her ability of Power negation to keep Tommy from teleporting out. She and Quentin catch up to Tommy and they take him to Erica's House. In "11:53 to Odessa", Phoebe is at Erica's House with Quentin, she's there using her ability, so that Erica can talk to Tommy without him getting away. Tommy teleports all of them to the future to see what it's like. She and Quentin are at Gateway, talking, he seems to be having second thoughts but she isn't, she tells him that she would've done whatever it took to get what she wants, she admits that she is dark now because that's what her power is, they continue to fight and she walks away. Later, Erica has Tommy send her and Quentin back to the present to find Malina. In "Send in the Clones" Phoebe, Prime, and Quentin are driving to Midian to get Malina, they're all watching a recorded video of Malina using her abilities to calm the growing storm. Prime wants to cut her off and kill Malina. She is good with the plan, however, Quentin is having second thoughts. They are at a intersection waiting for Luke and Malina to pass by, they eventually do and Prime stops them, they get out the car and chase Luke and Malina. Malina attempts to give them cover but Phoebe is using her Power negation ability to stop her. Phoebe catches Malina but she is soon knocked out and has a Power Negation Device shoved in her nose. Luke has them locked in a barn, he gets them to tell him the location of Tommy but then Luke can't help but wasnt to kill her but Malina talks him out of it. Instead, she and Quentin ride with them to Odessa, Texas. In "Company Woman", Phoebe is tied up in the back seat of the car with Quentin, he them hears that the locals are being evacuated to Union Wells High School and her brother mentions that its the school of Claire. Luke, Malina, Quentin, and Phoebe arrive at Primatech Paper with less than 10 hours left before the first wave. Luke makes Quentin and Phoebe get out the car and he leads them into the woods. Back in the woods, she begins to taunt Luke, she doesn't think he'll kill them because he didn't when he had the chance. Quentin tries to stop her but it doesn't work. She takes off running and just when Luke is about to shoot her, Quentin knocks him to the ground. Phoebe manages to get her hands untied and the Power Negation Device out her nose and she escapes. In "Project Reborn", Phoebe is left standing alone in the streets of the Gateway in Odessa, Texas after everyone is transported to the future. She makes her way into the Odessa Clock Tower, where she spots Quentinand Malina entering the tower to take cover from falling debris created by the first wave of the H.E.L.E. Still believing in Erica's cause, Phoebe sends down shadowy tendrils that grab Malina and drag her to the top of the tower. Quentin draws a gun and begs Phoebe at gunpoint to stop. However, Phoebe is too far gone and starts using her shadows to crush Malina. With no other choice, Quentin shoots Phoebe three times, sending her falling from the Odessa Clock Tower, killing her. After making sure Malina is safe, Quentin sadly looks down upon his sister's body outside the tower as the second wave approaches, causing Malina to give him a sympathetic look. Powers *'Umbrakinesis:' Phoebe has the ability to manipulate and generate darkness she can use it in a variety of ways such as: creating darkness, controlling her shadow, and stealing light. Any Evo who is caught in her shadow had their abilities temporarily neutralized. **'Power Negation:' Phoebe's abilities are able to affect the abilities of other evos, nullifying their effects and affecting their use. She has so far made a levitating guitarist fall, extinguished a pyrokinetic's fire, prevented Malina from using her powers, and stopped Miko from entering Evernow. Most notably, she generated enough shadows on June 13, 2014 to nullify the powers of every evo present in the city, including both Mohinder's and Hiro's abilities, along with those of every evo at the summit. When stopping abilities from working, she actively projects darkness, generating tendrils of shadow from her hands to negate the power she wishes to disrupt, or producing a large field of darkness in the sky. The latter causes an eclipse to appear. This use of her powers does require concentration; when Quentin tackles her in the Renautas facility, the other evo in the room is able to use her own ability normally. It appears that she has developed this aspect of her power mostly under Renautas's employment. Memorable Quotes *"Erica gave me a purpose, a mission, something to live for. Don't you understand what you've done? If that girl frees the time traveler, then we're all dead." (Game Over) Trivia *Phoebe can temporarily disable other EVO's abilities through her power. *While working for Erica, she was nicknamed "The Shadow" *Phoebe was able to stimulate an eclipse through her abilities and was the reason for EVO's being disempowered during the June 13th disaster *Ironically, the name Phoebe means "light" *No overt explanation was given for Phoebe's internal transformation from an innocent, well-meaning college student to a sociopathic mass murderer, though it was hinted that her power took a toll on her emotional well being. Gallery 1x04_Phoebe's_eyes.jpg 1x05_Phoebe's_powers.jpg 1x06_Phoebe_kills_Quentin.jpg 1x06_Phoebe's_back.jpg 1x07_Phoebe.jpg 1x08_Phoebe.jpg 1x08_Phoebe_and_Quentin.jpg 1x09_Phoebe.jpg Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters Category:Dark Matters(Prequel) Characters Category:Deceased Characters